1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic hook setting fishing rod holder, and more particularly, to a simplified mechanism for maintaining the rod bent into releasable, hook-setting position and wherein a trigger responsive to line tension releases the rod to set the hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod holders have been employed for many years to support a fishing rod in an inclined position from the vertical and for maintaining the outboard end of the rod flexed or bent to facilitate hooking of the fish upon the release of the rod from its bowed or bent position. Such devices have been relatively complicated and expensive and require rather complex means for maintaining the fishing rod in bowed position, and for permitting upon an increase in tension of the line carried by the rod the release of the rod from its bowed position and to effect hooking of the fish on the end of the line remote from the fishing rod and the rod holder. Such devices have further disadvantages in that they do not readily adapt to different size rods and do not permit adjustments of the trigger mechanism releasing the rod from the bowed position.